


look into my eyes, it’s where my demons hide

by whoreshi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Fallen Angels, Heavy Drinking, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, all of the svt members are angels except mingyu and soonyoung, bartender wonho hoot, hyungwonho makes a cameo, idk how to tag i just type what comes into mind, mingyu is a bitch, oh soonyoung is an angel hyrbid btw, pristin's jieqiong and pentagon's yanan are mentioned, some demon names are their names, some nct members appeared, taeyong is kind and nice, yuwin and jaeyong bcs why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoreshi/pseuds/whoreshi
Summary: Junhui wonders, if entering hell was a good choice.





	1. when the curtain’s call, is the last of all

**Author's Note:**

> this is boring but anyways hope yall enjoy
> 
> \+ i got the titles from a song entitled demons by imagine dragons hoot i'm bad at titles sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Shh, it's alright, princess. The heavens doesn't deserve someone wonderful like you."  
>   
> Junhui failed to prevent his own tears from falling further.

Junhui walks in the bar, arms clinging onto Soonyoung's. He swore, if something happens to him tonight, he is going to kill the angel-human hybrid who brought him here in the first place.  
  
"Enjoy yourself here, I'm sure you would like this place," Soonyoung stated as Junhui frowned. He was never fond of crowded places for they always made him uncomfortable, and the fact that he was in one right now was definitely making him want to puke right there on the spot.  
  
"Isn't this illegal?" He questioned, wanting to reassure himself about the current situation.  
  
"To the heavens, yes, but here on earth, it's legal unless you're underage." Soonyoung answers in a monotone voice, guiding himself and Junhui to the counter before ordering two vodka for the both of them.  
  
"I saw some people doing the thing, that uh, you know. Is it really okay to do it in public?"  
  
"Not really, but at places like this bar it's perfectly fine, no one would bother tocare anyways." Soonyoung takes a sip on his drink, staring off at the countless people around them.  
  
"Oh," Junhui mumbled, and no lie, it just made him more interested.  
  
"I'll just go to the bathroom," Soonyoung excused himself, standing up from his seat. "Feel free to find yourself some random chic or even a hot guy."  
  
Junhui raised an eyebrow at the younger male. "Soonyoung, are you out of your mind? The heavens will surely imprison me for this—" he stopped, sighing upon realizing that Soonyoung was already gone from his sight.  
  
He was alone for a short while, impatiently waiting for his only companion to come back. Soonyoung's vodka had turned lukewarm, and Junhui was anxiously tapping his shoe to the polished marble floor until a deep, cold but casual voice greeted him.  
  
"Hey," came the unfamiliar voice as Junhui turned around to see a tall guy with a mischievous grin who then sat down across him. Junhui wasn't even surprised that he technically just sat on Soonyoung's seat to which he discovered that the guy might be laid back, someone who's generally chill and calm at times.  
  
"Wen Junhui right?" He spoke as the said boy gazed at him.  
  
"Yeah. How did you know?"  
  
"I have my sources." Answered the stranger, flashing a flirty smile at Junhui along with a wink, which the latter truly found as cringy. "I'm Kim Mingyu by the way."  
  
"Nice to meet you, but you could go now." The angel tried to avoid the other male, wishing that Soonyoung would already show up and protect him from the outsider. The other just chuckled.  
  
"Actually, Junnie," Began Mingyu, observing how the other boy's expression didn't change when he called him with a nickname. "We'll have the night to ourselves."  
  
"Pardon?" Junhui leaned closer, demanding Mingyu to repeat what he had just said. But Mingyu knew it was just an act; he knew Junhui had perfectly heard what he had just said, he knew the other completely understood. Well, he knew the boy is an angel, and he could literally read his mind.  
  
"I know you heard me. Let's go," Mingyu stood up from the chair Soonyoung sat awhile ago, walking towards Junhui as he reached out to his hand. "Take my hand."  
  
Junhui didn't move and just looked at Mingyu on the eyes. The other boy was wearing a serious expression, and he knew he wasn't kidding. Junhui was the actual fool here, he was abstracted and was about to put himself in risky circumsntances.  
  
In a moment, their bodies were laying down on the soft duvet covers of the bed, about to enjoy themselves inside the luxurious guest room located on the second floor of the bar. The taller got Junhui's wrists pinned hard to the headboard, aggressively diving in to kiss the angel with full lust before he lowered down to his pale milky neck and started leaving red and purplish marks, to which he received choked moans from the older boy who turned out to be delighted after all.  
  
Concurrently, Soonyoung had just came back to the counter only to find out that his companion wasn't there anymore. Bringing out his phone, he tried to call the angel, waiting for the older boy to pick up his device and answer him. Soonyoung tried to call him more than ten times, but to no avail; Junhui never picked up.  
  
Soonyoung looked at the male who was tending to the counter whose I.D. name read as 'Shin Hoseok', the same guy who gave them their two vodkas just awhile ago. Slamming his hand to the counter as he catches his attention, he asked, "you remember the guy with me from awhile ago?" Soonyoung breathed. "Did you see where he went off to?"  
  
"No sir, I did not," the male answered right away, continuing to wipe newly washed glasswares with a white fabric.  
  
Soonyoung huffed to himself, palming his forehead in disappointment. 'He must've gone home.'

 

 

-

 

 

Junhui stared at himself through the mirror, wrapping his bare, dirty skin with his filthy hands. Upon seeing the pleasurable marks that trailed from his neck down to his navel, a wave of memories gushed over him. He remembers the lovable contact, the touch, the pleasuring dirty talks; everything. It was no doubt that they really made out last night, but somehow, Junhui could feel something was still wrong.

He tries to spread his wings at the large space of the luxurious bathroom, and was about to sigh in relief when his wings were still pure white as ever when he caught sight of the few feather strands near his bare back. Junhui was astonished to see they were black.

At first he thought there was nothing wrong with doing it with someone he just met last night, but he was clearly wrong. It was wrong to have those purplish and reddish marks decorated on his blemished skin, it was wrong to kiss _him_ last night as if there was no tomorrow, it was wrong to let _him_ own him, and it was wrong to give up himself for _him_ and become submissive under _his_ spell. It all was truly wrong.

He walks out of the bathroom as he puts his clothes back on, walking back to the bedroom as Mingyu’s morning voice rang on his ears.

“Did you have a good sleep?”

“I definitely did not,” Junhui growled. He was fuming with rage, yet the demon just grinned at him. Junhui stomped towards the door but the deep voice stopped him in his tracks.

“Where are you going?”

What made Junhui snap was how the voice was completely different from what he called normally Mingyu’s. It was creepily demonic, and Junhui swore it scared him. He didn’t bother to turn around to look at the younger, nonetheless he answered anyways.

“I’m going to stay away,” Junhui was so terrified to look around and glance at the demon, afraid to see those deadly red eyes that undoubtedly belonged to every demon alive. “I’m going to stay away from you.”

The demon lets out a satanic laugh, and the next thing Junhui felt was he being hugged with strong and masculine arms from behind. “You’re not going anywhere,” comes a cold whisper to his ear, shivers running down his spine. “The heavens won’t take you back anymore, Junnie. I own you now.”

“And it’s your entire fault that they won’t take me back anymore!” Junhui forcefully removes the arms wrapped around him, escaping for the other’s caring hold. “I can stay with Wonwoo—“

“You can no longer live with a comrade,” Mingyu stated. Junhui’s anger was becoming intense, but he couldn’t do anything to himself. “You are now one of us, Junnie.”

“Then I will stay with Soonyoung—“

“Oh no, you can’t do that,” Mingyu warns, pulling the older male to the bed, making him top himself as he pulls the once-angel’s face close and kisses him warmly. Junhui no longer had a choice, he was doomed for life. As Mingyu lets him pull away but doesn’t remove the contact through their sweetly intertwined hands, Mingyu continues, “That guy is a shadowhunter, isn’t he? He’ll just kill you.”

Junhui doesn’t know why but he loves the demon. He may’ve been tempted, but deep inside; it was his heart telling him that he loves the boy too. He was giving in.

Junhui speaks, removing himself from the touch they were sharing together as he gets out of bed. “Can I go out for awhile?”

“To where?”

“I have to speak with someone I know.”

“Are you sure you’re not escaping?”

“Yes.” Junhui means it; he no longer had intentions of escaping from the younger. He was bounded to hell now anyways.

“Okay.”

What Junhui didn’t know that Mingyu had implanted a spell on him just in case Junhui escapes, but Mingyu knew he wouldn’t do that. The spell of shocking Junhui when he escapes won’t happen, Mingyu can guess. And if ever the spell shocks him, Mingyu would just regret it in the end.

 

 

-

 

 

“WHAT?!”

“I know it’s unbelievable but please, Minghao. You need to help me,” Junhui desperately pleads, watching Minghao’s expression escalates from shock to disappoint.

“How am I supposed to help you when you’re already a half-demon but still a demon anyways?! You’re supposed to be my enemy now,” Minghao inhales rapidly. He was too upset from the sudden news he heard.

Junhui rolls his eyes at him. “Yes, I accept the fact that I’m now your enemy but please, just help me go to our kingdom! I can no longer open the door to heaven so you have to do it for me.”

“Fine, although I don’t like you being expelled from the heavens. Who knows if they kill you or execute you like burning you at the steak or cutting off your head with a guillotine—“

“Psh, that old man would surely not do any executions on me, I was one if his dear friends anyways.” Junhui huffs, crossing his arms as he grumbles. “Never mind about that, let’s just go—“

“Wait wait wait, before that,” Minghao holds one finger in front of Junhui, stopping the older male abruptly. “Can you let me know who is this demon you had affairs with? I might know him for I’m one of the smarties in heaven anyways.”

“Yeah I know, you had read all of the books from the library,” Junhui casually replies before continuing. “It’s Mingyu. Kim Mingyu. He’s an obnoxious seducer, I hate him.” He coldly says, but Minghao dismisses it as a joke.

Minghao gasps upon hearing the name. “Are you fucking serious?”

“Yes, I’m fucking serious so now get out of my way—“

“Hey, it’s Kim Mingyu, how can you be serious?! You’re not kidding?! Seriously, he’s Abaddon! The Angel of Death!” Minghao complains. “And how dare you tell me to get out of your way when I’m supposed to be the one to make your way to heaven!”

“Just do it, Minghao. Open the door to heaven, now. I’m sick of hearing your unusual complains at this early morning.” Minghao silenced as he definitely knew he had to stop and obey, for he knows well that the voice was no longer Junhui’s. Who knows, it might be the demon inside him.

 

  
  
-

 

  
  
"What kind of blasphemy have you done?!" Jeonghan exclaimed with fury, totally incensed upon finding out what Junhui had inappropriately done.  
  
"Jisoo, hold him back." Seungcheol instructed to the said boy without even turning to look at his two boyfriends standing a few inches behind him. Jisoo just nodded, casting a spell to transfix his stubborn boyfriend's whole body. Everyone knows how nosy and loud Jeonghan could be, and all were sure this was the right thing for them to let the court's event happen with Junhui as the assigned criminal.  
  
"So, Wen Junhui," Seungcheol began with a stern voice, with Junhui honestly not even surprised at the fact that Seungcheol just called him by his whole name for the first time ever, especially in an aloof way. "What kind of ugly courage went in to your mind to have the guts to do such a sin?"  
  
"It wasn't me who started it," Junhui answered, not having the intentions to even be respectful to the palace king who once was his close friend. "I swear it wasn't me. Well, Soonyoung was the one to drag me then shit happened."  
  
A derisive grin appeared gradually on Seungcheol's face, and everyone present in the large room noted his sarcasm. Beneath that grinning face was an angry bull to the point everyone could've mistaken him for a demon, or even someone who's at God's level enough to express his rage.  
  
"You're such a fool, Junhui, a sickening fool." Seungcheol casually commented, but everyone including Junhui knew he wasn't joking. Still, Junhui wasn't bothered. "Seokmin here checked on you through the enchanted mirror and observed your behaviors on earth, only to find out you made out with a stanger. Have you forgotten the rules, Junnie? No angels are supposed to make out with any humans or even demons."  
  
"Then what about Jihoon hyung? Isn't the boy he's always with a human?" Chan, a 4-year old young angel with the matured look of a late teen already (magical perks of being such a creature, a detail I must provide), lowly whispered to Hansol's ear, who was just standing right beside him.  
  
"No, Soonyoung hyung's a shadowhunter," Hansol whispered back to the younger. "An angel-hybrid."  
  
Junhui had completely heard them even at a long distance of ten feet away behind him (he was at the very center of the enormous room) due to his enhanced senses, and remembering about Soonyoung made him thought he should technically blame the younger boy.  
  
"Seungcheol, please do hear me out. Soonyoung was the one who brought me there in the first place and basically told me that I'm free to get myself literally anyone—"  
  
"For goodness' sake, you could've known from the start that Soonyoung wasn't himself!" Seungcheol roared, and it was at this point that everyone is clearly aware that the palace king is extremely furious. "That scoundrel was drunk!"  
  
"Strangely though, he looked too calm and relaxed," Junhui shot back. "But still, it was his fault."  
  
"Even if Soonyoung wasn't drunk, you would've committed yourself to anyone too," Seungcheol retorted, glaring at the younger with his cold icy stare. Well, it was nothing new for Junhui since he had seen the king like that numerous times already, mostly when he used to attend some of the old angels who betrayed the heaven's trials before. But oh well, now he was one of those angels who became traitors who he himself used to always judge and criticize ("Would you look at him? He looked so decent and good looking until he sinned.", "That bastard is a whore, we didn't need him in the first place." or even "Sicheng always had a gentle smile on his face and never disappointed us, I can't believe he would do this." were some of his censorious remarks.)

Before Junhui could even answer back again, Seungcheol hastily replied and didn't dare to leave any space for Junhui to respond. "Besides, you love that demon. You love Abaddon, although none of us here knows if you were just tempted or had really fallen in love. Nonetheless, you're expelled, and you're permanently banished from heaven. At least be thankful I'm not imprisoning you or burn you at the stake like I usually do with everyone like you for you have been a good friend and dignified angel." Seungcheol paused for awhile before turning his head to look at Wonwoo. "Wonwoo, escort him out and bring him back to earth."  
  
The commanded one dutifully bowed as he answered, "As you wish, my king."  
  
As Junhui and Wonwoo left, silenced engulfed the court room for a short while before Seungcheol eyed a certain angel who was standing on the side of the room the whole time, just at the opposite of Hansol and Chan so primarily, they were facing each other in a distance of around 10 feet away since the court room was quite huge. Seungcheol noticed how he was quiet and didn't budge all the time as his head was lowered down the whole time too, just staring off blankly on the floor.  
  
"Jihoon, you better control your boyfriend next time. Understood?"  
  
Jihoon snapped out of his own world and looked at Seungcheol before respectfully bowing. "Your pleasure, my Lord."  
  
Seungcheol then shifted his gaze from Jihoon to the people who attended the trial, especially Hansol and Chan. "You are dismissed, the event had now finished. Have a good day."  
  
Hansol and Chan couldn't be happier than this, and Seungcheol knew the kids loved being dismissed from any formal event they would call boring and nonsense. The two young angels scurried off to the door, exiting out the imensely large room along with other angels, even Jihoon, until Seungcheol and his two boyfriends were now the only ones left inside.  
  
Seungcheol turned to Jisoo, their eyes meeting solemnly. Jisoo got the message right away, and in a moment, Jisoo removed the spell on Jeonghan. The said male went out of his controlled trance, falling to the floor upon losing his balance before instantly fixing himself and stood up.  
  
"Oh god, what was that? Why would you petrify me? And Cheollie, you could've burned him on the stake instead of just letting him to freely just like that!"  
  
Seungcheol sighed to himself, palming his forehead. "Shua, the next time you cast a spell on him, better make sure to block his senses too."  
  
"Understood."  
  
"Hey! Why wouldn't you let me mainly hear and see anymore the next time you do curses on me?! Ugh, why am I even in a relationship with you guys?! Scoundrels! I will tell you to God!"  
  
Seungcheol rolled his eyes. "As if he would hesitate to whoop your ass and send you to hell in a second."  
  
Jeonghan stomped angrily. Jisoo groaned.

 

 

-

 

 

Clearly enough, it was no good day for Junhui. All he wished for was to laze in bed (on Mingyu’s bed to be exact) all day, and so he attempted; until it was all interrupted when hell came to claim him.

There he was, bounded with strong invisible chains and eyes covered with a black cloth right there on the bed. He tried to let go, but to no avail; his screaming didn’t even make a sound as if something had just made the room sound-proofed but no, Junhui could hear the loud clanking of the heavy chains and even if he couldn’t see it, he also heard the clanging of a sword. He wasn’t mistaken, painfully after feeling a sharp object cut off his angel wings, which he cried out loud to. Shedding a tear, he trembled on his spot.

Giving in to the painful agony, he breathed out a long sigh, not even noticing how his tears that streamed a little on his cheek had turned into some colored candle wax which, to be honest, just made him look more beautiful and gorgeous. Whoever from hell could’ve done this to him must’ve wanted to please Mingyu so much and make the older look presentable enough for the devil of death.

A few minutes after feeling blood streak down from his back when his wings were brutally cut off, he could feel some new ones grow on the exact same spot on his spine. It was too painful, Junhui’s body was going numb, yet he had to horribly endure the whole crisis.

After a short while, he felt a tough grip on his leg. Nails digging into his skin, he knew he was being hexed. He didn’t feel anyone’s presence around, not even near him, so it must’ve just been magic, he thought. He himself was right, the grip was unseen, it was just clearly a spell.

A huge black logo was permanently designed on his left leg, just a bit below his knee. He himself may not know for of course he’s soon-to-be new to hell, but it’s undeniably the one and only logo of Abaddon. A few seconds passed, and Junhui felt the chains loosen. Before he knew it, the curse was over. However, there was one negative thing left; he can’t see anything as if there’s still an invisible black cloth covering his sight.

He steadily traced his cheeks with trembling and shaky hands, sensing his own tears that turned into colored ones. His other hand reached for his chest, feeling the beat of his own heart. Heavily panting, he heard the sound of the door opening.

Not long after, he felt someone sit on the bed, just right in front of him. The person caressed his prettily stained cheek as he blindly looked somewhere, still seeing only pitch black. He also felt the same person gently stroking his marked leg.

“You’ve gone blind.” Came the very familiar deep voice that Junhui had now loved, and even risking to be banned forever from heaven just to hear it every day, most particularly at nights. “But just temporarily, so you don’t have to worry.” Due to Junhui’s enhanced senses, he knew the latter was smiling.

Mingyu leaned into his ear before whispering (which the older honestly found strangely seducing), “You’ve fallen, my love.” Instantly, a pair of soft lustful lips came in contact with Junhui’s, a passionate and real love visible in between the lovely contact.

Junhui felt something coming out of his heart—no, it was from his chest— but from his heart precisely, but now it’s coming out of his chest. Truthfully to him, it felt like boring a hole right on his thorax. Touching it for a short while before another hand came to obtain it as the kiss continued, the former angel correctly suspected it was a rose.

A hand sweetly came to intertwine with his. Fingers intertwined with the rose stuck on one of Mingyu’s delicate fingers, Junhui knew he had fallen. He knew he had totally fallen from heaven, and most especially for Mingyu.

 

 

-

 

 

The concrete ceiling greeting him, he opened his eyes. It was blurry at first before his sight managed to recognize the room clearly. Junhui slowly removed himself from the other male's heavy but loose cuddle, getting out of bed before leaving the room to go to the kitchen.  
  
Junhui's back was still in pain, and he was guessing it was from what happened earlier before he fell into slumber. His angel wings had been cut off, and he's banished from heaven. His purity has been taken away, his morality now cleared completely out of him.  
  
Before he could even enter the kitchen, he stopped in his tracks in front of the door frame outside. It was the laundry basket resting beside the door frame that caught his attention. Inside it was a small stack of neatly folded clothes and covers, and on the very top of it was a familiar thin, folded bed sheet with blood stains.  
  
Oh, his blood. His blood that symbolized his statuesque manners and angelic dignity, which were now drained out of his body and replaced with an unclean one.  
  
Junhui cries silently at the sudden realization that struck him right there on the spot, trying to stop his own tears with his own hands as he covered his face and hid his sobbing, just in case Mingyu walks in out of nowhere.  
  
Junhui had too many thoughts streaming his mind from every corner of his brain. Did he never belong to heaven, fated to bring himself to hell all these times? Did God plan this and chose to bring the poor boy on his knees, or was it him who chose to sin all along and thus descended down, deep in the blazing pits of Satan's territory? There was no answer, of course, all Junhui felt at that moment was the burning of his chest, his heart on fire. Yes, that's it, he is in love with a demon. Junhui's cheeks remained stained with hot tears, now red at the process.  
  
"Baby?"  
  
That voice. Was it bad that the deep voice made Junhui's heart flutter? Was it bad that he loved it? Was it bad that he wishes to hear it everyday, to sooth his ears and listen to it like a calming sweet lullaby?  
  
Before Junhui can even turn around to greet his supposed enemy but now lover, he felt arms hug him endearingly from behind, wrapping his body securely. His back pressed against the broad chest, as Mingyu's head rested softly on his shoulder.  
  
Mingyu must've heard his sniffling and quiet sobs, because the tall male immediately stood up in front of him and cupped his face gently, forcing an eye contact with the older.  
  
"What's wrong baby? Are you alright?"  
  
Junhui didn't budge. His tears just continued to fall down. Mingyu pulled him close and hugged him, this time from the front. With their bodies pressed against each other, Mingyu tenderly wiped the tears with his soft, warm and huge hands.  
   
No words came out of the fallen angel's mouth. He collapsed his tired head into Mingyu's shoulder. The taller ran a hand through Junhui's hair, caressing his head affectionately.  
  
Mingyu can read thoughts, that wasn't something meant to be forgotten. He knew what Junhui was pondering, certainly the heaven-hell torn wonders, but he had no idea what caused him like this; to break him down like this, to cry out all his emotions with no shame in front of a demon who ironically loved him wholeheartedly.  
  
In the corner of his eye, the laundry basket caught Mingyu's attention. And being the intelligent demon he was raised to be, he got it. He embraced the crying boy again.  
  
"Shh, it's alright, princess. The heavens doesn't deserve someone wonderful like you."  
  
Junhui failed to prevent his own tears from falling further.


	2. when the lights fade out, all the sinners crawl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhui wondered, if entering hell was really a right choice.

Sunlight peeked through the blinds, causing Junhui to stir a little bit in his sleep. Scratch that, it woke him up. He groaned, but stopped when he noticed arms cuddling him close from behind, obviously spooning him. Junhui whipped his head slowly to see Mingyu still asleep, mesmerized by his beauty. He lets go from Mingyu's heavy hug, turning his body around to face the younger. Junhui just stared at his charming looks and got tempted to kiss him; he didn't even realized their faces were just inches from each other. Junhui blushed, and before he could even pull away, Mingyu suddenly pressed his lips to his.  
  
Junhui widened his eyes and turned red. _Ugh, I could've known he was secretly awake._  
  
"Good morning baby."  
  
Junhui was about to get out of bed when the taller pulled his hand forcefully, thus bouncing back in bed beside Mingyu as the demon-born creature gently grasped his face and brought their lips together again. Junhui had to admit it, his kisses were amazing, always astonishing; he loved it. He always felt entranced when Mingyu does that as if he's under a spell, Mingyu's lips working wonders.  
  
They pulled back to catch their breathes, panting as they broke the lovely contact. Mingyu pulled the elder close, embracing him tight to show his affection.  
  
"Do you have plans for today?"  
  
"Not really. Well, I don't even know what to do when I'm no longer at the side of God."  
  
Mingyu raised an eyebrow. "What did you even do when you were an angel?"  
  
"Nothing, just watching over people and do miracles here and there. Well, come to think of it that now I'm a fallen angel, what I do?"  
  
Junhui could see a light bulb pop above Mingyu's head as he jolted up from their bed with a wide smile plastered on his face.  
  
"I know! Let's go to somewhere today! C'mon Junnie, get dressed, you have to look presentable!"

 

 

-

 

 

Junhui thought they were going to somewhere fun and interesting such as an amusement park or the arcade house, but he was clearly wrong. Never trust a demon's expressions, Junhui was a fool to fall for Mingyu's cheeriness about them going to hell.  
  
Yes, you read that right, to hell.  
  
Junhui was a trembling mess, and all Mingyu could do was hold his hand tight, trying to calm him down. Junhui was really scared to the point his body feels like all his blood has drained out, he hasn't met Satan or the palace king (at least the palace where Mingyu stays in and is an honorable member of). Was he well dolled enough, with those choker, gelled hair up with his fringes clipped to the side, a black crop top, a belt with edgy designs, black cuffs hugging his wrists tight, ripped pants and fishnets? Overall, he looked like that bad boy who apparently was to get laid and be vulnerable for the night. They were somewhere inside the palace, waiting in the hallway just outside the palace king's room. They had to wait for the king too had to look presentable in welcoming someone new to hell, especially a person who's a fallen one and that was Junhui.  
  
Someone passed by them who looked like he was to go in the palace king's room too. Junhui noticed, and upon realizing who the person was, he gasped.  
  
"Sicheng?"  
  
Sicheng heard him and whipped his head to see who called out to him.  
  
"Oh my god, Junhui?"  
  
Junhui jumped in joy before running up to the male and hugged him. "Yes Sicheng, it's me Junhui! I miss you! It has been earth years since they dropped you from heaven, if I'm not mistaken. How are you?"  
  
"I miss you too Junhui! It was unexpected you'd end up here too but what matters is hey, we're together now! How's Minghao by the way?"  
  
"Ah, that loser. He's doing fine I guess, but dude! He keeps his nose stuck in books all the time!"  
  
Sicheng laughed. "Typical bookworms, don't mind." Sicheng was too bubbly upon reuniting with Junhui that he noticed Mingyu's presence behind his friend just now and elegantly bowed. "Good day, Lord Abaddon."  
  
Mingyu waves his hand, a signal that he doesn't need a greeting. "No need, Sicheng, but good day to you too! Man, being a high-positioned demon sure is annoying, getting called by your formal name and having people bow for you all of the time is pretty obnoxious, but at least you get what you want." Mingyu groaned. Sicheng giggled.  
  
"By the way, why are you here... Outside? In the middle of the hallway? Are you to see the king too?"  
  
Junhui nodded. Sicheng bobbed his head in agreement, as he spoke to the skeletons through demon language smoothly without stuttering, obviously mastered in the speech. Junhui didn't understand anything. Oh, looks like Junhui has a lot to learn.  
  
Once Sicheng was done talking to the weird looking henchmen, Sicheng turned to the couple and stood beside them.  
  
"We have to wait for more. The king is always picky when it comes to his appearance though he looks good all the time."  
  
They talked and talked while waiting. It has been a long time since Junhui and Sicheng last saw each other, so why not use this chance to communicate again while they're together?  
  
"Oh, why were you to see the king too?" Junhui questioned, curious about what the other male had been doing in hell all these times.  
  
"Sicheng is a messenger." Mingyu answered. Sicheng nodded his head as he flashed several mails in one hand magically that were probably supposed to be invisible with the help of Sicheng's power, showing off coolly. Junhui gaped in astonishment.  
  
"Yeah right, I'm here to deliver messages to the king. I get a lot of freedom as payment, so it's worth it. Pretty enjoyable too, if you ask me."  
  
"Ooh," Junhui stared in wonder. "Where's your lover?"  
  
"Ah, Yuta! He's on earth, assigned to watch over somewhere. He's a watcher, so we don't often see each other unless it's freedom time."  
  
They talked more about random things till the they heard the doors swing open, the skeletons bowing to let them in.  
  
"Oof, I have to go quick. Still have a duty after this, so I was supposed to just deliver these on hand messages to the king."

Sicheng bowed in front of the king on the middle of the red carpet before walking up formally to him, handing him the mails. Sicheng scurried off down the stage where the king was sitting on his throne as Sicheng headed out the door, not forgetting to wave a friendly goodbye to Junhui and Mingyu. The king just handed the given mails to one of the skeletons tending beside him, saving them for later; obviously to talk with the two guests first.  
  
Junhui was undeniably frightened, Mingyu's tight grip on his hand wasn't working. He had seen the palace king now, he was right before his own eyes, his vision can't trick him; he looked intimidating, someone who seems like no one would bother to disobey him. Of course, who would not be scared of a king with lip piercing, slitted eyebrows and red hair? Definitely no one.  
  
"Welcome to our ensorcelling home, Wen Junhui!"

The king raised his hands up as if to say 'hooray' with a bright smile painted on his face. Junhui gazed at him with mouth almost wide open. Oh man, he was actually soft and kind, welcoming Junhui warmly as it seems.  
  
"Always feel free to be comfortable anytime you want. I'm Titivillus, in charge of this palace. Call me Lee Taeyong, don't hesitate to come to me when you're troubled! I don't burn comrades, but I see you already have a decent protector." Taeyong shifted his gaze from Junhui to the younger demon beside him.  
  
"Hey! I'm more than just decent!" Mingyu yelled, crossing his arms with a frown. Junhui honestly found that cute, but his grin dropped when the skeletons standing behind them abruptly aimed their scythes at the pouting boy. They must've viewed Mingyu's shouting as a disrespect towards Taeyong, causing them to mistake Mingyu as a discourteous one that must be slaughtered in a second. Ah, this is hell, one disrespectful remark that comes out of your mouth towards someone with a high position will have you skin alive in a minute.  
  
"No, don't!" Taeyong roared before they could even pierce Mingyu, his voice petrifying them. The bone-structured guards went back to their positions, bowing their skulls in politeness.  
  
"Don't your minions know I'm the powerful grandson of Satan?" Mingyu derisively mocked, and Junhui knew he was furious deep inside. He wasn't also mistaken there was a vein popping on Mingyu's forehead. The skeletons hung their heads low in embarassment, while Taeyong ignored what he said.  
  
"Take care of him, Abaddon. I can't lose another one." Mingyu nodded with a smile.  
  
Mingyu bowed and so did Junhui, before they made their way out of the palace room. The skeletons closed the door once they stepped out as Mingyu seized Junhui's hand.  
  
Just like Sicheng from a few minutes ago, another person came across them, heading also towards the king's room. He had a lollipop peeking out of his lips, black hair also gelled up. He noticed Junhui's conflicted face, causing him to laugh at his expression. Mingyu didn't mind him; seems like he knows everyone in the palace, Junhui guessed.  
  
"He doesn't like the kingdom corrupting you now, but when the war between angels and demons happened, he was devastated to lose a lot. Don't worry, he treats all of us like a family rather than tools to fight with. He's really kind and has a heart, don't fall for his cold face. It's really unbelievable he was born to be part of Satan's endless family branches when he's this amusing to be with."  
  
"You wouldn't want to get him mad," Mingyu butted in, fingers still intertwined with Junhui's.  
  
"Oh right. You totally wouldn't want to," The good-looking man agreed. "He turns into a raging fire for real. Will definitely not hesitate to throw fireballs at you and spit curses, have your head brutally cut off and drown you in a pool of lava."  
  
Junhui gulped. He just eyed him, stunned, registering the details to his brain. _Oh, the palace king must be that old now then,_ if to compute his age with the earth year system. The last war that broke out happened a very long time ago during his archangels parents' era, he and his fellow angel friends weren't even alive yet.  
  
Speaking of the archangels, Junhui was sure his parents would be very disappointed to have a son who betrays the heaven, but he didn't care anymore. He had Mingyu, he had someone who loves him.  
  
"And you are?" Junhui blurted out. He turned red in embarrassment.

"Oh, I'm Jung Jaehyun, an incubus, I'm the palace king's spouse."  
  
Junhui wondered, if entering hell was really a right choice.

 

 

-

 

 

It has been one earth year and Mingyu and Junhui were still strongly together, though there were tough times they had to deal with too. There were occasions they would go to earth to spend days acting as ordinary humans, and there were even times when they would go on double or triple dates with Sicheng, Yuta, Jaehyun and Taeyong (it was really awkward for Junhui to have the palace king around as if they were close friends, but noticing how the other four boys including Mingyu didn’t mind much, he decided to shrug off the thought. Then, when they continued to be closer day by day, spending times together with their lovers, Junhui realized that Jaehyun wasn’t wrong, the known for being brutal demon Titivillus was a friendly and entertaining person to be with).

To narrate about Junhui’s demonic existence, it wasn’t easy at first till the male had gotten used to his everyday lifestyle. Not to forget that one time during his first day of work when he mistook a female grim reaper for a human, who he mocked to make her angry and get her into tempted to do something vicious. He ended up almost being shoved to the afterlife and never return to anywhere when that happened. He came back to the palace with slumped shoulders, sulking; he opens up to Mingyu about his embarrassing confrontation that he even babbled every detail about the person’s looks. Since Mingyu could read minds, it wasn’t difficult for him to figure out who the grim reaper was, and he told Junhui that it was the coldhearted and infamous Zhou Jieqiong. ("Oh. She was really pretty though, with those black suit and black hat. The neat ponytail too. Really formal, if I must say." Mingyu's smile dropped at his lover's comment. Junhui noticed right away. "Oh god, don’t be jealous you rascal!")

More than that, Junhui had to go through the hardships too such as encountering angels while watching over humans. He also had to tempt human to do wicked actions, which he actually didn’t want to at first. Somewhere deep in his black tinted heart, he clearly felt that he was bound to be evil, to be cruel, and to be heartless. But then again, he was doing this for someone he loves. Aside from that, during the days Junhui was with Mingyu, he discovered more interesting facts about his own lover. He found out that Mingyu was originally born as a human, one of the first fallen human souls brought down to hell for he was the grandson of Satan and miserably got turned into a demon. (“Funny, but one of Satan’s daughter, my mother actually, fell in love with a human, my father. They raised me on earth till I was 5. Satan didn’t like the idea of the human blood flowing in one of his descendants, so he turned my father into a demon. Meanwhile, hell needed an Angel of Death, so they had me reborn as one, and till now, I’m holding the powerful name of Abaddon.” Junhui scrunched his nose at his beloved’s simplification of his own background. “You, a demon, falling for an angel is funnier.” “Oh shut up, you love me!”)

One night, the two demons decided to go to the bar where they first met. Mingyu thought it was a good idea to get wasted and be drunk to clear his clouded mind due to all the overloaded works he had these days. To his luck, Junhui was just as stressed as him so they ended up drinking together.

Junhui also caught Shin Hoseok (he still remembered him as the guy who gave him and Soonyoung their vodkas from last year) making out with a demon he knows, whose name he could recall was Chae Hyungwon, someone from another palace.

Junhui was sitting on Mingyu's lap as they both sipped on their tequila while seated on the couch. Mingyu ran out of his tequila, placing his empty glass on the table in front of them. Junhui was too lazy to go ask the bartender for a new one, so ended up giving his half-filled glass to Mingyu (Junhui blushed at the thought of an indirect kiss, and that was Mingyu drinking from his cup of tequila). Junhui didn’t let it be silent between them, so he started a conversation and asked if a devil was always allowed to grab anyone despite the different races and ethnicity. Mingyu just shrugged. "We're sinners who sin. We're free, we never had the hearts to feel guilty unless it involves someone who we care for." He paused, taking a sip from his tequila (Junhui’s tequila, originally) before continuing. Junhui detected he was getting wasted briskly despite his non-slurring and perfect speech, and something was getting hard very unmistakably (Junhui frowned; it was dirty enough that he felt it from right underneath him. Maybe he shouldn’t sit on Mingyu again next time, feeling something poke his butthole tickled him. At least Mingyu had someone to hide it for him, Junhui thinking that he deserves a ‘thanks’ for this.) "Clearly, we are free to love anyone and claim them. Fellow demons, archenemy angels, angel or demon hybrids and even humans; we can love anyone we want as long as we’re pleased. Sinners' typical desires at its finest."

Junhui pouted. Turns out hell was better than heaven, then. There was one time he almost fell for a human he was watching over whose name was Yan An. The crush didn't last long for Junhui only saw him for a day and completely forgot about him right after and didn’t think of chasing him, reminding himself about the strict rules of the heavens. But now that he was bound to hell, no doubt, _he was free._ He wanted to thank Mingyu several times for bringing him to a lenient and carefree family.

Junhui squinted his eyes at the sight of two familiar boys in the distance, clearing their way out of the crowded dance floor. It didn’t take long for him to recognize them as Soonyoung and Jihoon, frantically waving his hand for them to notice. Jihoon was the first one to see him, snatching Soonyoung’s attention not long after as the two made their way towards the two demons.

“Baby, I think I need to uh, uhm,” Mingyu stuttered, and Junhui understood right away. He got off him and shot him a glare. Mingyu gulped.

“Run to the bathroom in an instant or I’ll beat your ass right here and now.”

A drop of sweat trickled down Mingyu’s forehead, rushing to the bathroom in a second. Junhui watched him disappear before groaning to himself, till he heard two familiar voices approaching him. He looked up to see the Nephilim and angel he always knew, both of the two being his dearest friends when he was in heaven.

"Hi Junhui!" Soonyoung brightly waved, sitting beside the male. Jihoon proceeded to sit on the remaining space of the couch beside his lover. "You wouldn't believe so much has happened while you were gone."  
  
"Oh really?" Junhui went to reach to the glass he handed to Mingyu, but then scowled when he realized it was empty too. He sighed at the self-reminder that his lover was a heavy drinker.  
  
"Yeah, Hansol has found someone he loves." Jihoon spoke in a monotone voice as he drank from his whiskey. "Luckily enough, he's an angel too."  
  
"The point of us being here in actuality is watching over Hansol and his boy," Soonyoung voiced. "They're here, drinking somewhere. We lost them then we saw you, so never mind, it's better to let them be. I mean— ow!" Soonyoung yelped all of sudden, and Junhui reckoned it was because of Jihoon pinching his side stomach.  
  
"You don't want God to punish you for that, right?"  
  
"Ugh, why are you all so mean, let the children be! Who knows they're doing the deed." Soonyoung frowned with a pout, also puffing his cheeks to act cute. "Anyways, back to the story. Hansol met an angel who always stay on earth, you know, those fellas assigned to be on earth all the time rather than in heaven. I forgot the term— ah, watchers!"  
  
Jihoon leans in to the couch, letting his body rest against the furniture. "That's true. Hansol happened to meet him in the streets while appointed to be on earth. He was supposed to be watching over some humans and inspect danger, but then he and Seungkwan crossed paths. They straightaway knew they were both angels due to their scents you know, the feathers that appeared on each other's head made it more obvious. And a minute after that they were sick."  
  
"Sick?"  
  
"Lovesick." Jihoon deadpanned. Junhui gawked.  
  
"Oh by the way, where's your—"  
  
"Mingyu's in the bathroom," Junhui facepalmed. "Jerking off."  
  
Jihoon choked.  
  
"Oooh he must be that hard for you huh," Soonyoung snickered. "Is being a demon difficult?"  
  
"Honestly yes, but at the same time no."  
  
Jihoon waved his glass on the air, now feeling a little bit tipsy. "Mind to share us a portion of your daily life?"  
  
"You sound like someone who wants to steal my life." Junhui snorted. "Demon lifestyle is just okay. At least they're really nice to their fellow demons, actually. I was welcomed nicely when I first came. The palace king is friendly and fun to be with too. And most of all, we're free, as I heard from Mingyu. We can love anyone we want, whether it'd be a fellow demon, an angel, a hybrid, or a human. If you're part of Satan's family, then instead of taking your beloved of different ethnicity, he turns them into a demon!"  
  
"Oh damn, that's interesting. You better thank me for getting the two of you together! I almost died, considering that mad Seungcheol is the scariest thing to ever exist!" Soonyoung exclaimed, reaching out to Jihoon's glass of whiskey that the latter was holding since he almost dropped it down to the floor tipsily. Jihoon shoved the drink to Soonyoung, almost splashing the liquid to him if not for Soonyoung to have good hands enough to catch the glass without even looking. Junhui ignored him; he gets the part Soonyoung had to deal with an angry Seungcheol once he was sober after that night.  
  
"As I heard from Mingyu, Abaddon himself was originally born as a human."  
  
"Oh really?" Jihoon simply interrogated.  
  
"Yeah. His mother, one of Satan's daughters, married a human then had him. Mingyu was supposed to be a hybrid, a Cambion as you know, but I assume that didn't happen. Mingyu said he was reborn as a full demon, and also as a powerful one, you know, they made him the Angel of Death. Satan loathed it when a different race comes mixing his descendants, afraid that his family would distort." Junhui huffed, his eyes falling on Soonyoung, a Nephilim. "I don't get it when it comes to heaven though. How are angel hybrids born when angels aren't allowed to associate with humans?"  
  
Soonyoung looked up to see Junhui before he began to reply. "I was born with my father, an angel, risking to be slaughtered for me to be brought to the world. You get what I mean; my father was an angel and chose to sacrifice his life in order for me to be born."

Junhui uttered. "That's pretty understandable. At least God confirms your dad is a pure angel with a soft spot for his son, right?" Soonyoung nodded. Junhui was right, his father was kind enough to let him born in exchange for his life.  
  
Junhui didn't hesitate to bring back the previous topic they were talking about. "Oh and in hell, we can sin as much as we want, from committing adultery to murdering, anything! But I won't go as far as that, don't worry. I'm not completely evil. Hope at least Satan doesn't hear what I said all the way from here."  
  
"Junhui," Jihoon sternly called out. "I'm glad you said it yourself that you won't go that far; I know you still have a special place for heaven somewhere in your heart, but better not tell Mingyu or anyone about this."  
  
"I get why would you say something like that, after all you're angels." Junhui scoffed. "Yeah, I think so too, but I hope there will be a time I wouldn't change."  
  
"Oh." Soonyoung's grin got wiped out of his face upon noticing how Junhui emphasized the 'hope' part. "I don't want another war breaking out in my household. God and Satan better keep their hands to themselves."  
  
"I know right."

“I’m going to get some new drinks. Come with me, Jihoon?”

Jihoon shrugged as he stood up lazily from the couch, seizing Soonyoung’s arm to avoid collapsing on the floor headfirst. Jihoon can feel pain on his head and his vision being blurry. “Scratch this, ugh. I’m going to waste myself tonight.” Jihoon mumbled to himself, just audible enough for just him to hear.

“Hey, see you again next time.” Junhui didn’t forget to say bye before they leave. He hated it when people leave without a proper goodbye. “Don’t forget to invite me on your wedding day either.”

Soonyoung chortled. “Yeah right, I would definitely not forget that. Better disguise yourself as an angel before God discovers and kick you out of the kingdom.”

Junhui giggled. “Yeah. I’ll be expecting your invitation. Bye! Have fun tonight!”              

Soonyoung nodded, waving. Their backs now to Junhui, Soonyoung concernedly turned to the drunken Jihoon still clinging onto his arm as he asked, “should we try different drinks? Or whiskeys again? Or would you want some mixes?”          

Their voices became muffled by the blasting music being played as the two drifted towards the congested dance floor, making their way towards the counter to ask for more drinks. Now alone, Junhui sighed to himself; he would miss Soonyoung and Jihoon a lot, especially when they’re no longer on the same boats. But at least they’re still the best friends they are, right?        

Junhui huffed, crossing his arms on his chest. He stood up from the couch, heading to the restroom where Mingyu was supposed to be. He opened the door, twisting the knob clockwise, only to be greeted by a deafening silence inside.

“Hello? Mingyu, are you there?”   

It didn’t take long for a well-known voice to respond to him, but this time croaky. Junhui guessed he jerked too much. “Junhui? Yes I’m here, third cubicle from the right.”

Junhui walked towards the said cubicle and stood in front of it. “Mingyu? Open up.”

A few shuffling sounds were heard till the lock clicked, the door that separated them swinging open. Junhui pushed the door to let him see the person he wanted to see the most.

Mingyu lets out a moan. Junhui inhaled deeply; Mingyu was there, leaning on the covered toilet. His pants were sprawled on the floor along with his boxers. The demon was only wearing his button up shirt, a few buttons loosened. His erection stood upright, hair sticking out on almost every direction due to the excessive sweat Mingyu was having, his face looking worn out; Junhui had to be honest, Mingyu looked so hot, so so hot. The sight right before him was undeniably heavenly; it was something to die for. Junhui was in huge luck he was the only one who could witness this vulnerable side of Mingyu, something like an Alpha in heat.

Junhui’s eyes lowered down to Mingyu’s hard member; he can’t help but turn hot red till his cheeks were literally burning.

“Junhui,” Mingyu called out with a raspy voice that almost turned out as a whisper, as his hand attempted to reach out to his lover. Junhui didn’t hesitate to hover over him and palm his unclothed cock, receiving a choked moan from the younger.

“C’mon, let’s do it.” Junhui said in a teasing tone.

Mingyu growled, pulling the older male close. Their lips smashed together, almost as if to smother each other with their mouths. The contact was sloppy until Mingyu bit Junhui’s lower lip, causing the latter to whine but that quickly stopped when Mingyu shoved his tongue inside Junhui’s hot cavern.

And with the door left unclosed, the two demons engaged themselves into a sexual activity in the restroom, Junhui being banged against the wall not long later. Who cares, no one would bother to mind about them in case someone walks in anyway, right?

After all, they only decided to waste themselves as a way to easily lead them to this awaited moment, something they obviously will treasure for the rest of their lives.

 

 

-

 

 

It was 2am in the morning, the two actually insisted going home to hell rather than staying over at Mingyu's apartment, and that was only because Junhui craved for Taeyong's delicious dishes. Mingyu tried to convince him that the palace king was busy at this season with the other palaces cooperating together and doing hell business, but turns out he wanted more than that. He even threatened to break up with Mingyu if he doesn't get to eat something from the foul place. Mingyu had no choice but to summon the great demon chef Kun once they arrive back to the palace.  ("Whatever! All I want is hell food, hell food!" Junhui whines like a child. Mingyu just sighed; he didn't know why Junhui was acting this way. Well, he was never interested in hell food for they had disgusting and gooey visuals but apparently works on normal demons with big appetites, a strong example was another fellow demon named Yukhei, someone under the powerful name of Lucifer.  Junhui undoubtedly always preferred human dishes as he never had the guts to eat hell snacks and Mingyu was guessing that was because he was raised with decent meals as an angel. And to suddenly crave for hell food after they did the nasty activity in bed in the middle of the cold late night? Weird, if you ask Mingyu. It couldn't be the alcohol's effect either, for the drink would wear out in an hour when it comes to demons, definitely the reason why they don't have to go through the torturing harshness of hungover. Hold on, perhaps he could be...?)

They were in the middle of a narrow street, just somewhere in the corner, a few turns across the bar. Mingyu was struggling in opening the portal with both hands; Yuta was dumb to accidentally lock the door that connected the earth to hell, and now Mingyu had to crack some bar codes that only demons can understand to unlatch the portal and get in. While scribbling some demonic characters that Junhui could barely understand (he was halfway still mastering the language), he shattered the silence between him and Junhui.

"Hey baby, what do you think about marriage?"

Junhui looked at his shining ring embracing his finger. It was something very essential and dear to him, something that Mingyu gifted him on his birthday and made it their engagement ring. It was a really special day for Junhui, thinking about it made his heart flutter.

"Hmm, it's okay. But we have to be sure if we are ready to raise a child."

"Of course I am! You're literally a child that I have to deal with, you think I can't raise one?"

Mingyu was right, Junhui couldn't deny. He was always childish, but he likes it when Mingyu coos at him like he was some cute toddler and whenever Mingyu pets him as if he was some adorable child.

"Okay fine. But how do we get married, and where? Do demons in love even marry each other?"

Mingyu winced at the sudden bright light that the portal emitted. Oh good Lord, he had cracked the code, and the portal was slowly now being unlocked! Mingyu turned to Junhui. "Of course! Have you forgotten the palace king and Jaehyun? They married each other, I was there on their wedding. Also, demons are free, they can marry wherever and whenever they want. We can hold a wedding in hell, in the palace, or somewhere on earth, of course definitely not in heaven, depends to you."

Junhui hummed in wonder. "Wow okay." He slowly whipped his head to look into Mingyu’s starry orbs.

"Hey, I love you."

Junhui snorted.

"I love you too, you shithead."

The portal gleamed, spreading widely as the side of a door just enough for the two of them to go in together. Mingyu offered Junhui a hand, and needless to say, the latter didn't hesitate to take it. Together with Mingyu pulling, they walk in the portal, hand in hand with genuine smiles on their faces.

Junhui has found his true home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well well well, thank you all so much for making it to the end!! this was rlly boring and no fun at all but thank you for reading!! i love you all  
>   
> and yes i literally mentioned various idols here mainly nct bcs they're one of my ults along with svt so yeaaah and oof the hint that junhui is bearing a child was rlly bad tsk i hate myself  
>   
> btw if you wanna be moots and be friends, hmu @ ig !! i have main two accs, you can hmu anywhere !!  
>   
> 


End file.
